pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion Pepper
---- This is an explosive plant which deals 100 damage to anything it hits, and leaves stingers on the ground where it's burned so it deals passive damage even after its own destruction. ---- |image = file:Scorpion Pepper Birdstar.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Scorpion Pepper is the smartest pepper around. |Row 1 title = Health: |Row 1 info = none, instant use. |Row 2 title = Cost: |Row 2 info = 275 sun |Row 3 title = Damage: |Row 3 info = 100 nds |Row 4 title = Range: |Row 4 info = His lane, a 3x3 around him, hits 4 random other tiles |Row 5 title = Special: |Row 5 info = Leaves stingers on the burned tiles to deal passive damage for a few seconds after use. They deal damage similar to a spikeweed, and can be dug up or planted on. Won't disappear if planted on, and they deal 2nds/sec at level 1 before disappearing after 15 seconds |Row 6 title = Recharge: |Row 6 info = Very Slow (45 seconds, level 1) |Row 7 title = Unlocked |Row 7 info = $0.99 USD, 49 gems when on sale. |Row 8 title = Created by: |Row 8 info = Birdstar}} Overview KA-ZZIIIING! Strategy Best used on Gargantuars. Suburban Almanac Entry Scorpion Pepper Scorpion Pepper explodes in his lane while also hitting an area around him, dealing massive damage, then leaves stingers behind for even more death-power. Damage: Massive (100 nds) Scorpion Pepper is the smartest pepper alive, with the fourth highest IQ ever recorded, at 196. Einstein's was 165. Cost: 275 Recharge: Very Slow (40 Seconds, Level 1) Plant Food Ability: (With Thyme Bomb) Does 150 damage, and also hits his column, and 10 random tiles instead of four. Stingers left behind will do double the damage, but will do 2.5x the damage if above level 6. Plant Leveling Data Traits show all data for the trait at that level. Changes are highlighted in lime green. Level 1 ::*Sun Cost: 275 ::*Damage: 100 nds ::*Range: Area, Lane, Miscellaneous (Hits 4 random tiles) ::*Special: Stingers (Damage): 2nds/sec ::*Special: Stingers (Duration): 15 Seconds ::*Recharge: Very Slow (45 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Random Splashes (6 extra tiles) ::*Plantability: Ground (not tiles), Lily Pad, or Flower Pot Level 2 ::*Range: Area, Lane, and Miscellaneous (Hits 6 random tiles) ::*Special: Stingers (Damage): 2.5 nds/sec ::*Recharge: Very Slow (43 Seconds) Level 3 ::*Sun Cost: 250 ::*Recharge: Very Slow (41 Seconds) Level 4 ::*Special: Stingers (Duration): 18 Seconds ::*Recharge: Very Slow (39 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Random Splashes (8 extra tiles) Level 5 ::*Damage: 110 nds ::*Special: Stingers (Damage): 3 nds/sec ::*Special: Stingers (Duration): 20 Seconds ::*Recharge: Very Slow (37 Seconds) ::*Plantability: Any ground type, Lily Pad, or Flower Pot Level 6 ::*Sun Cost: 225 ::*Range: Area, Lane, and Miscellaneous (Hits 8 random tiles) ::*Recharge: Very Slow (35 Seconds) Level 7 ::*Special: Stingers (Damage): 3.5 nds/sec ::*Recharge: Very Slow (32 Seconds) Level 8 ::*Special: Stingers (Duration): 22 Seconds Level 9 ::*Sun Cost: 200 ::*Recharge: Very Slow (30 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Random Splashes (10 extra tiles) Level 10 ::*Damage: 125 nds ::*Special: Stingers (Damage): 4.5 nds/sec ::*Special: Stingers (Duration): 25 Seconds ::*Plantability: Any ground type, Lily Pad, Flower Pot, or Scorched Tiles Trivia *This plant is a pun on scorpions, and the Scorpion Pepper, which is the second hottest pepper in the world, second only to Carolina Reaper. **Its name is also a portmanteau of the two. *Its codename is "scorpion" Gallery Scorpion Pepper Birdstar.png|Scorpion Pepper HD ATLASES_PLANTSCORPION_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture atlas. Note how it uses Parsnips claws, ans a distorted version of Jalapeño's body for its own body and the stinger. PepperScorpion.png|Bonkoy's version